


[Fanart] Fish Food

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Then smut, mermaid sea snake au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Several illustrations inspired by EntangledNow's "Fish Food". Gorgeous fic. Fantastically written love between species :3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	[Fanart] Fish Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fish Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426373) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
